LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Michael Langdon
Click here to return to Character page ''Michael Langdon (All Versions) ''"Come, lambs... come and face your demise! The hatred inside you drives your hunt for me. You are already mine. Give in. The more you fight, the more your hatred broils within you. Everything that you are is MINE to destroy!" Michael Langdon is the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon, and the birth child of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmon. He is a seemly innocent child, but in fact he is a pure-evil Anti-Christ. He is the most primal threat in the first part of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow (only inferior to Moloch), starting as the hidden Bigger Bad in The Cranes Arc and the primary antagonist in the crossover - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, and he will appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga as the titular primary antagonist. In both of the works, his storylines are original, being an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. Also, Michael is one of the thirteen arch-villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and a supporting antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, becoming an ally of Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant / Eckidina KnightWalker, The Fallen and Order of Terror, and start the purge in Vatican in order to make way for his own glory, but later was backstabbed by Diabla and was forced to turned against her. After World War III, Michael remained his position as the Pope of a new born Fallen Catholic Church and started his next move of interfering time. Michael is the second influential antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow after Moloch, but was the most recurring antagonist ever in overall story, appeared and/or referred in NEARLY ALL parts of the story. In the first part of the storyline, Anti-Christ Event (Saga 1-5) Michael served as the central antagonist, whereas Moloch serves as the man behind the curtain. In the second and last part of the storyline (Saga 6-13), Moloch Event, where Moloch became the central antagonist, Michael served as a major supporting antagonist posthumously. Due to his evil personality as well as ambiguous loyalty, Michael is bitterly rivaled by many people, including Maria Arzonia, one of his most notable victims and his later arch-nemesis. Aside from heroes, Michael was also a bitter rival with other villains like B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Aryana Westcott, Dahlia Hawthorne, Jasmine Porcelain and the Hidden One, and Michael would even feel obliged to join forces of heroes temporarily not long before planning to backstab them viciously. After his child form's destruction, Michael was sent to Hell, tormented and struggled in an eternal fight between him and Leohart's failed minions and slaves. However, not only the New Timeline he caused cannot be reverse, but also Michael's soul was proved to be so strong that it escaped its possible fate of turning into nothingness. Before his death, Michael split the soul himself secretly into zillions of pieces and spread them across the whole Multi-Universe, and this act was never achieved by any major villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow before or after him, not even Moloch. Ichabod had foreseen its influence and it will cause great suffering in future, and it will explained in Moloch Arc and future spin-offs, even in LOTM: Destiny, when Michael's escaped soul possessed a cultist member who loyal to him in order to regenerate his flesh once more, before absorbing the remnants of his Legion and thus regaining his Demon Prince Fusion Form once again. Therefore, it is clear that Michael is not completely destroyed after his final battle with Team Witness and the Spirit Guides. However, there is one thing is for sure: Even after his apparent death, Michael gets his last laugh. After Moloch's final defeat, despite being able to move on and trying to forget about the Tribulations, Ichabod, Abbie and Katrina - as well as the entire Team Witness - were all haunted by the nightmare of Michael very often throughout the rest of their life. There're also other versions of Michael in different timelines, most notably Michael Langdon in the Astaroth Future. Astaroth Future Michael is a future version of Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ of Sleepy Hollow as well as the usurped 5th Tribulation, inside the Astaroth Hell timeline. He is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Michael from Astaroth Empire timeline as well as one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He is also the teacher of Mashvera / Tomas Sev, one of the few people he cared about. Future Michael was the former "Pope" of the Fallen Roman Catholic Church who became a supporter of Ara Astaroth and betrayed his suppsed former superiors, The Fallen's Essence and Eckidina KnightWalker, whom he treated as simply just another level of stairs towards his glory, thus becoming one of the lead Dark Mages of Ara's Empire right after he helped her to destroy Catholic Church, since the Church shall be no longer useful to him. Future Michael is also one of the main antagonists in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes alongside Ara, Vira, the future B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Black Raven and the mysterious Mask of Black, but he has most of the appearance among them all and serves as an archenemy of Future Maria Arzonia. .]]After setting numerous betrayal and assassination, Michael ultimately destroy the plan of the Order of Terror as well as the New World Order made by Scathach, fulfilling his plan of ending the New World Order and helping in turning the Earth into a land ruled by Triggers Hell, becoming a minion of Ara and destroying the Team Witness and Hexenmeisters in Fairy Tale World using the Grand Grimoire. After that, Future Michael managed to turn the entire Fairy Tale World into a pitch black void of blackness using the Ultimate Dark Curse, thus becoming its ruler. Future Michael also overthrew Moloch's remaining control on Purgatory, betraying Moloch for Ara's sake. Future Michael will later work as an ally of his past self (after he stumbled into the Rise of Qliphoth timeline) from the main timeline and worked together as two of the secondary antagonists in [[LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc|''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc]]'' - Madness (Leohart's Cult) Sub Arc'', particularly its Astaroth Future Arc. By the end of the Arc, however, Michael and his future self managed to fuse together into one unique Michael Langdon, doubling his battle power as well as his intelligence, before returning to the main timeline. The fusion between the past & future Michael was the key reason to make Michael Langdon one of the strongest rivals towards Team Witness. Later, Future Michael's existence was seemly erased after Ara's defeat in current timeline. Despite this, many of his power still somehow remained inside the current timeline's Michael who absorbed him permanently with the crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince that could preserve its host's future counterpart in case the said future fell into ruins, making the two counterparts to become one and the same. Another Future Michael Langdon, serving the United Kingdom of America, appeared in another altered timeline within LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Dreyfuss Saga where Diana Thomas was turned into the Horseman of War, Ichabod Crane was imprisoned, the attempt of bringing back Abbie Mills failed, and Moloch conquered the Prime Earth, outranking The Fallen's Essence, Scathach and competed with Ara. Being the Heavy of the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Michael Langdon is notable for being the very first villain in the works of CIS Productions who gained victory in his goal, most notably at the end of The Corbin Files where he became the Pope of Catholic Church despite all efforts that could stop him. Michael is also the only villain in LOTM: WoSH who accepted his death peacefully without any struggling or attempt of escaping, and he is the first main villain who managed to successfully kill several main heroes onscreen before he was defeated. Michael values nothing and would do anything to achieve his goals, even if it means to sacrifise those that are close to him, and to some extent, Michael is equally dangerous as Moloch (if not more so) despite being Moloch's second in command. Michael's reincarnations formed from his Legion later would appear in the second half of the story, paving way for the arrival of the United Kingdom of America. ''"#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes *'Even Evil Has Loved One:' Zig-zagged with Plaisir / Melancholia, technically two personalities of one person. Michael treats her as a tool but also tends to protect her whenever she's harmed. Even after seeing Michael's true nature, Plaisir still feels sympathy towards him and believes it was his childhood trauma that eventually made him into a monster. **After his final death in ''LOTM: Destiny, Michael (deep inside the pits of Hell and watching the new beginning of Omniverse' dawn) finally confessed his true feelings to Plaisir, saying his only regret is that he failed his promise to make Plaisir happy. Plaisir accepted his apologies and they watched the Omniverse rising, both with a smile on their face and commented its beauty, despite it wasn't what Michael actually wanted. ''"F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes *'Me's a Crowd:' The first main villain in the story to acheive such, as he has many shadow clones and blood clones in his Shadow Form and Rampage Form, respectively. Michael later has his own doppelgangers that he controlled with his Hive Mind, forming his own army of Michael Langdon's Legion, which infected as many as possible in the second half of story. This is disturbing... "N" Tropes *'Near Villain Victory:' Sort of. Out of all the storyline' villains appeared before the start of ''Eckidina Arc, including Eckidina, Lady Van Tassel, the Horseman and even Moloch themselves, Michael comes the closest to achieving his goal. He did won at the end of The Corbin Files with his conronation as the new Pope, which makes him the first CIS villain who won at last. In fact, if it weren't for Sonia and Kyouko's involvement, Michael would have won easily in destroying Sleepy Hollow. *'Nerves of Steel:' Just like Ichabod Crane himself, Michael remains cool as a cucumber in any situation. Taken Up to 11 when Katarina and her friends confront him in the Archives; he calmly taunts Sonia over the loss of her men and barely shows any reaction to having his toxic fume dart gun shot out of his hand. Although this vanishes after Michael comes back from the dead thanks to the fusion with Serilda's Pendant, and he becomes a psychotic Blob Monster. ''"O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes''